My Sweet Immortal
by Rachel-Eyes
Summary: Eclaira has insane goffik advunturez inside a gayme called Shugar Rush! Can she and Ralhp continyue ther romance thru all da insanity!1!1? A Wreck-It Ralph parody of My Immortal. Since the original is pretty NSFW, it's probably a pretty good idea to mark this as M.
1. Chapta 1

**THE REAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**As stated in the description, this is of course a parody, and it's a parody of what has become known as "the worst fanfiction to have ever existed." It was a Harry Potter story years ago that had become internet-famous because of its bad characterization, lack of plot, bastardization of the English language, and horrible sex scenes that are so so painful to read. Personally, I love it. It's so bad it's entertaining.

Because it's a parody though, I don't recommend reading this story unless you have a gist of what the original My Immortal was all about. Googling "My Immortal" or "worst fanfiction ever" should yield it on its first page if you're curious or brave enough.

I just have to put that disclaimer up there because I PROMISE you I am a much better writer than this! I'm just poking fun at it because poking fun at thing is what I do.

As far as the actual story goes, I will say that Amy (Or Banamy Cream Pie) IS based off of my real-life friend, and since I don't have a "luv of mah deprezzin life," I went ahead and replaced Justin with my dog, Edward. xD Also, shout out to my friend Mindy for coming up with the name Eclaira, though for something completely different.

* * *

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) amy 4 helpin me wif ma storiez and jus bein awsom. U rok! Edward ur a gud boi u rok 2! WIR ROX!

xxxxxxxxxxxxWIRxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Hi my name is Eclaira Dark'Chocolate Mania Pigeon Reilly Jr. and I have long chocolate brown hair dat reaches my mid-back with white streaks (like an éclair that's how I got my name.) and icing-blue eyes like limpid tears. People tell me I look like Sarah Silverman. (AN: if u dont no who she iz den get da fukk out!) I'm not related to John C. Reilly but I wish I was because Ralph is a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale sugar cookie skin. I'm also an arcade cahracter and I live in a racing game called Sugar Rush where I alwayz get first place even b4 taffeta. (Im also way older like 20 so im cooler den dem.) I'm a goth (in case u cudnt tell) and I wear mostly black even tho Sugar Rush is real girly. Today I was wearing a black racing suit with pink icing lacy stuff 4 highlites and a racing helmet wif a big blu skull on it. I wore purpel boots and purpl fishnet wrist wormers with black licorish nail polish. I was walking outside da castle. It was snowing vanilla ice cream and raining soda water so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of hipster racers stared at me so I put up my middle finger att dem.

"Hey Eclaira" shouted a voice. It was... Wreck-It Ralph!

"What's up Ralf?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said quietly.

But da race waz starting so i had 2 go away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxWIRxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

AN: Wuz it good? Plz tel me in da high scorez (revoiws.)


	2. Chapta 2

Chapta 2

AN: Fangz 2 amy 4 helpin me wif all dat i write. BTW hipzters stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my coffin and drank some strawberry blood from a bottle I had. Da coffin wuz made of cookie waferz da kind dat are vanila wif da chocolate drizle and da chocolate all ova da bottom. I took of my giant Owl City t-shirt which I used for pajamaz and put on a casul pink lemonade lolita dress wif black lace and frills and some goffic boots made from hard bitter licorice. My jewelry dat day waz a big necklace made frum hard fruit candy like Runtz.

My friend Banamy Cream Pie (AN: AMY DIZ IS U) flipped her sholder-length blond hair with a whipped cream hat and opened her blue rasberry cotton candy eyes. She put on her Michael Jackson tshirt with a candy wrapper skirt and goffic black fishnets and gold coin errings.

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Reckit Ralph yesterday!" she said squealingly.

"Yeah, so?" I blushed.

"Do yu like Ralph?" she asked as we left da peppermint forest and into da racing platformz.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right," she exclaimed, just then, Ralph stomped up to me.

"Hi." I said flirtily.

"Guess what?" he said.

"What" I asked

"Well AKB48 are having a concert in da bakery." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love AKB48. They are my favorite band, besides Owl City.

"Well... do u want to go wif me?" he asked.

I gasped.


End file.
